Into the Dream
by Jayeliwood
Summary: Bella finds herself lost in one of her wildest dream, but is it real or is just a distraction? Example for the SMC contest. Limey!


**Steamy Movie Crossover Contest**

**Name of story: Into the dream**

**Penname: Jayeliwood**

**Movie: Labyrinth**

**Main pairing: Bella/Edward**

**POV: Bella**

**To read the rest of the entires go to the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest you want to see the rules for this contest go to TheThreeSmutketeers profile page.**

**Or**

**ObessingoverEdward, Jayeliwood, or TheSpoiltOne-amanda2505 profile pages.**

**If you have any questions about the contest, contact them.**

**Contest ends February 5, 2009**

**If you'd like to see the other entries in this contest, check out the C2.**

I should have known that something was wrong with that peach. It was just all good to be true. All too perfect timing. It's not that I blamed him. It was not his fault. He was scared of Edward. Fear was a powerful tool against the weak. And, apparently the threat of being dunked head first in the bog of eternal stench was a frightening one, even if I thought it all just a silly joke.

As I leaned against the tree, trying to get my balance back, my wildest dreams began to come true in front of my eyes. All of the things I fantasized about when I was alone came to fruition. Perhaps the tainted fruit was not such a bad thing, if it made me see things like this.

One moment I was in a dirty and dark forest and the next I was in a ballroom that was decorated beyond my wildest dreams. The entire room was glass and mirrors, white and silver cloth and ribbons strung about. It was so amazing. It felt like I was surrounded by glitter and light.

But, the room was filled with... monsters. No, not monsters. People pretending to be monsters. They had evil looking masks covering their already makeup covered faces. They were dressed beautifully though. I moved around, trying to get my bearings. The more I watched them, their actions, the more I realized that they were monsters pretending to be people wearing monster masks. They were crude and vile. Cruel to each other, only interested in their own pleasure.

It was hard not to notice how they looked at me. Almost like they were hungry and I was dessert. As I passed one of the large mirrors and caught a good glimpse of myself I realized why.

I was... not myself. Well, I was, but different. I was what only what I could describe as a fairy or a princess. The dress made me think of a cupcake. The bodice was tight, forcing my breasts upwards but the sleeves and skirt were fluffy, almost frothy in lovely shades of white, silver, and cotton candy pink. My hair was curled, different ribbons and silver flower clasps holding it away from my face. Even my face was decorated with creamy smooth makeup and glitter.

And that's when I saw them, in that mirror, looking back at me. A beautiful set of green eyes.

_Edward._

Damn him! He was the reason I was here in the first place. Not just this... _dream_, but in the maze itself.

He himself was wearing a mask but I would have know his wild red hair and vibrant green eyes from a mile away. He looked amazingly handsome in his black tuxedo. _Handsome?_ I thought to myself. _How could I think a monster was handsome? _

But, I did. No matter how much I wanted to deny the fact that I did. He was beautiful, strong, powerful... Who couldn't not be attracted to that?_ Probably a smarter person than me. _

He slowly lowered his mask, a small smile on his beautiful full lips. I turned to look directly at him, but when I did he was gone. I looked into the mirror again, trying to find him like he'd magically appear.

I decided it was best to search him out in the crowd. I wanted to see him again. No! I needed to see him. He was beautiful and I had to be close to him.

I would spot him one moment then I would turned to head in the direction that I caught a glimpse of his beautiful hair or shining eyes and he would be gone. It was beyond frustrating. I pushed my way through the crowds, looking for him, almost to the point of where I was frantic. That's when I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

I whipped around, being face to face with him finally. He was flanked on either side by two of the most beautiful women I had ever seen, even with the masks. Edward moved forward and both women grabbed at him, trying to tug him back. He threw them a threatening glare and they backed away, pouting their perfectly done lips.

With no hesitation he took me into his arms and we began to dance. I didn't know the song. It was lovely though. It was filled the twinkling of harps and violins. I lost myself within the sound. We were spinning on the floor, the crowd parting for us. I felt his hand brush against the back of my neck lightly. I opened my eyes, which I didn't even realize I had closed, only to be entranced by his eyes.

He smiled crookedly at me as we began to spin faster. I was beginning to feel dizzy, but in a pleasant way. My heart thumped wildly in my chest, my skinned flushed. I closed my eyes again as his fingertips caressed my jaw.

"Oh, Edward..." I breathed.

That is when I realized that I heard... nothing. Nothing at all. I opened my eyes again to find that there was no one there. No one at all. Except for Edward.

A moment later we were on a perfectly white couch, with me on his lap. His hands went to my hair, pushing it away from my neck gently. His perfectly smooth lips pressed against the nape gently, suckling gently. He was making me forget everything with every pass.

No one had ever done that to me before. Electric shocks ran through my body, from the tips of my toes to my fingertips. I wanted more. So much more.

My hand automatically went to the back of his neck, holding him to my willing flesh. I gasped softly as I felt his hand move up my stomach to my breast. He cupped it through the fabric, rubbing the already pebbled nipple with his thumb.

With one arm tightly wrapped around my waist, he pulled me closer to him. With his free hand he grabbed the center of the fabric of my bodice and yanked it down. With very little effort it yielded to him. Hungrily he began to kiss downwards, his warm hand massaging my breast. "Edward..." I breathed, unable to say anything else.

He took this as a sign to continue and sucked the perky pink flesh into his mouth. I cried out, throwing my head back. He knew exactly what to do to me as he flicked his tongue over my nipple, over and over again. It was overwhelming... and yet still not enough.

Within the next moment I was on my back on the couch, Edward hovering above me in between my legs. He lightly kissed my lips once. The touch was chaste, barely there. I opened my mouth, wanting to ask for more. He placed one finger over my lips and hushed me gently. Lightly he kissed my chin, and then down the center of my throat.

I was surprised when I felt his hand underneath my skirt, pushing it upwards. His warm flesh skimmed over my thigh, pushing my legs apart.

"Isabella..." He purred seductively as his fingertips caressed over my warm center. I instantly became wetter. "Bow down to me. Let me have you. Be my Queen and I will be your slave..."

I gasped loudly, remembering why I was here in the first place. I couldn't let this go on. I had... I had to do something! Even if I couldn't remember it at the moment. His fingers moved underneath my panties, sweeping against my moist flesh.

I shot up before he could do anymore. I didn't like loosing myself like this. I had come here for a reason and he was making me forget on propose. He was trying to stop me for some reason. I tugged my dress upwards, covering my breasts quickly. They ached to be touched again and I had to keep reminding myself not to run back to him as I looked around the room. Though, I had no idea what I was looking for.

That's when I saw the clock.

_What does that mean? Why does it even matter?_ I thought over and over again in my head. And then the clock began to chime.

The room was filled with people again, back to being a ballroom for a party- tables and all. And, they were all laughing. _The monsters were laughing at me. _I turned to look at Edward, horrified. He was sitting in the center of the couch, his arms across the back and his legs crossed, a small smirk playing on his lips. It was like he was calling to me.

The clocked chimed again.

No, I couldn't go back to him. I had to get out of here! But, there were no doors. Just... mirrors. I began to run through the crowd, praying that I could find a way out. There was none.

I turned once more to look at him. His head was cocked to the side as he watched, the monsters cackling all around him. I looked back at the mirror that was in front of me. I'd make my own way out. I turned my head to the side and found a chair.

I watched in the mirror as he straightened as he watched me, his eyes growing wide. I lifted the chair and swung it as hard as I could directly into the glass. As the mirror began to shatter I heard Edward speak as if he was next to me. There was no other noise in the room.

"Damn..."

**Hey guys! I wanted to do a limy story. I wanted to show that you didn't have to go full out to make it into the contest. I hope you guys liked it. Thinking about it now I may be another full lemon to go along with this later, if the mood strikes me. Labyrinth is my top movie. I'm a geek, I know. **

**So, I have this poll up. I'm considering doing a newsletter, by email, that would talk about my writing, my betaing, my story ideas, a little bit of my life, along with stuff like answering questions you ask, fan art of the week, story recommendations and twilight news. If you guys are interested in me going forward with this, vote in my poll! I want to know what you guys think!**


End file.
